


Fetish

by machka



Category: Real Person Fiction, Tulsa Gangstas
Genre: Bondage, Corsetry, Dominance, F/M, Latex, Stiletto Heels, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-21
Updated: 2010-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-20 03:31:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machka/pseuds/machka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He just can't stay away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fetish

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The following is a work of fiction. The events described therein are not intended to represent actual events. No libel or defamation is intended in posting said fictitious work.
> 
> In other words, it's not real, because I made it all up.

  
_  
**i. ~ rubber ~**   
_   


_The Green Queen._

It was only a joke, and nothing more, back when we first met; for who she was and what she did, what she looked like and how she dressed... Commoners falling at her feet, like the discarded clothing she leaves strewn in her wake... Strolling the runway with a regal air, the queen of all surveyed...

She is that, and so much more.

She is a Goddess, a painted Venus rising, shielding Herself from the eyes of mortals with feathers instead of seafoam... She is _my_ Goddess -- my Queen -- and when She deigns deem me worthy, I serve as Her consort.

Her fingers tighten in my hair as I kneel at Her feet, drawing my wandering attentions sharply back to Her.

"Worship me."

Her blessed Voice, low and sultry, with Its steely undercurrent of command... The Voice which inspires me, sharpens my hunger, stokes my desire...

I am spellbound by Her Beauty.

I serve only at Her behest.

I obey Her commands.

"Yes, Mistress."

Her Body is sheathed in the latex of which She is so fond; lustrous and transparent, hugging and emphasizing each and every curve...

At once my hands are on Her legs, my mouth at Her hip, my tongue curling over its contours, dragging down into the crease of Her groin. I am drawn to Her scent, mouthing futilely at Her mound, wishing desperately that Her dress would lay bare Her sex instead of barring my way...

Her hands snarl in my hair, tugging me back.

"So eager for a taste..."

That Voice yet again, a warm, delicious purr now, deep in Her throat, rich with promise...

A low whimper is the only response I can muster.

A slow smile is my reward as She steps back and slowly bends forward, Her hands now gripping the edge of Her skirt, slowly peeling the latex up Her thighs...Her laughter, suddenly so cruel to my ears, as She watches my eyes follow the ascent...

She settles slowly onto Her chair, the Queen laying claim to Her throne, and leans forward to cup my chin.

"Worship Me well, slave," She murmurs, extending a shapely leg to brush my own, "and that will be your reward."

With this, She sits back, piercing me with Her gaze, that same wicked smile lingering on Her lips, and very slowly spreads Her legs, allowing me a glimpse of the treasure that I seek.

"You may begin."

  


  
_  
**ii. ~ corset and stilettos ~**   
_   


She approaches, adorned in a brocade of deep emerald and black, heavily boned and busked; cinching Her waist wasp-thin, accentuating Her familiar hourglass curves.

Her breasts are lifted by the corset's upper edge, jutting proudly forward to shift with each stride. Below, its slight flare emphasizes the cradle of Her hips, rocking seductively with every step She takes, on legs made even longer and more shapely atop the stiletto heels of Her dark green patent pumps...

 _*tick*_

 _*tick*_

 _*tick*_

...Each strike of Her metal-tipped heels on the wooden floor sends a shudder racing down my spine.

"Back for more, are we..." She murmurs, Her voice rippling with amusement. "Just can't stay away..."

I am cuffed to Her bed, willingly helpless. I shake my head slowly, keeping my gaze locked on Her hands, watching raptly as She winds the tails of Her flogger through Her fingers.

"No, Mistress, I cannot..."

She scrapes the sharpened nails of one hand up my leg, each raised weal trailing fire in their wake.

"...Is this what you want?"

...And She trails the flogger's falls up my thigh, brushing my groin lightly in passing, striking crosshatched lines onto my chest with light, leisurely flicks of Her wrist...

"...Or is this?"

...And Her fingers follow where its trail has led, caressing me to full arousal with the barest of touches.

I swallow a whimper, but not soon enough.

Her voice drops, low and teasing: "...You'll have to earn it."

She joins me on the bed and straddles my legs, the jade of Her hair as it drags over me a stark contrast to the pale of my skin when She crawls up my body. She settles heavily on my chest, which draws my eyes to the perfectly groomed V between Her legs...so near I can almost taste the scent -- heavy...heady... _Her_...

The slow smile curving over Her lips when I groan, strangled and low, signifies my fate is sealed.

...And She grips the headboard above me, shifting Her hips closer, Her gaze locked with mine...twists a hand in my hair and cranes my head forward, lowering Herself to my face.

And it is Her mouth dropping open, then, as Her head falls back; freeing a moan of ecstasy as my tongue slips inside, past an even sweeter pair of lips.


End file.
